Ways to be Wicked
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: Cuando el mundo esta a tus pies siempre encuentras la manera de ser más malvado. Cuando los Rebeldes tratan de destruir todo lo que han logrado es hora de que los chicos que conocemos se encarguen de mantener el mundo donde debe estar. En sus manos. What if? Posible secuela de Rotten to the Core. Rating T por ahora, M más adelante.
1. Los Rebeldes

**Ways to be Wicked.**

* * *

 **Hola otra vez. Realmente me sorprende que le hayan dado una oportunidad a está cosa rara -w- aunque sea solo para entrar a curiosear 7u7**

 **Viendo todo el apoyo que tuvo mi anterior shot** " _ **Rotten to the Core"**_ **decidí hacerle caso a la mayoría de los comentarios que pedían una continuación.**

 **Ya que la segunda parte de la película está a punto de salir (o ya salió, depende de cuando publique esto) decidí regresar a este fandom, esta vez con un long fic, o algo así.**

* * *

 **NOTAS IMPORTANTES. POR FAVOR LEER ANTES DE CONTINUAR.**

 **Este fic está levemente basado en el one shot que ya mencione** _Rotten to the core_ **sin embargo, no es necesario leerlo para entender este (creo) pero tendrá algunas diferencias de dicho shot, unas mínimas no os preocupéis.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER.**

 **Descendants no me pertenece, pertenece a Disney y yo solo uso sus personajes porque me encanta arruinar sus terribles y empalagosos finales :D**

 **En fin… enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Los rebeldes.**

* * *

Las sombras los refugian, la noche es cobijo para los ilícitos. Una figura encapuchada se desliza con torpeza casi cayéndose entre los recientes charcos creados por la lluvia, llega a su destino con barro en sus zapatos y en los bordes de su capa, toca la puerta siguiendo un predecible patrón, cuando está se abre se apresura a entrar bajo las protestas de una desaliñada chica.

-Estas metiendo barro a mi casa.- lloriquea.

-Estoy arriesgándome a ser arrestada por venir aquí, lo que hice bajo tu pedido, puedes soportar un poco de barro.- la figura baja su capucha revelando a una joven mujer que, en otros tiempos, podría haber sido considerada hermosa, pero el cabello ha visto mejores días y las ojeras bajo sus ojos delatan que ya no es la que era.

-¿Dónde está esa chica?.- pregunta cuando mira a las personas que están reunidas alrededor de la mesa, todas excepto la que necesita.

-No ha llegado todavía.- responde la que abrió la puerta.

Audrey bufa con irritación. Ha perdido su trono, su belleza y todo lo que le importaba, todas sus esperanzas están puestas en una niña tonta de peinado ridículo que ni siquiera puede dignarse en aparecer. Jane es la última esperanza de La Rebelión.

La imagen de todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa se descompone mientras la visión parece alejarse para enfocar a un nuevo objetivo, otra joven mujer cayendo esplendorosamente en un charco. Eso le saca una sonrisa, la observa intentar ponerse de pie y fallar mientras su cara regresa al lodo una y otra vez. Patético.

Siente un aliento en su nuca y unos fuertes brazos la rodean.

-Deberías estar en la cama.

-Ohh esto es más divertido.- ambos observan a la chica dar un par de pasos antes de que una rata perseguida por un gato se le cruce entre las piernas y la haga caer otra vez.

Su esposo se desinteresa rápidamente de la imagen y se concentra mejor en repartir besos en el cuello de la hermosa mujer que solo trae puesto un body suit de color azul profundo.

-Ellos no van a avanzar más esta noche de lo que lo hicieron anoche o la noche anterior. ¿Enserio tienen que reunirse *todas* las noches? No harán ningún avance importante.

Su boca avanza hasta ese punto detrás de su oreja que sabe que vuelve loca a su esposa, la escucha suspirar y sabe que ha cerrado los ojos.

-Audrey está con ellos esta noche.

Eso hace que se detenga inmediatamente. Suspira un poco frustrado y cuando abre los ojos para mirarla nota esa fría y calculadora mirada acompañada de aquella sonrisa que hela la sangre de sus enemigos. Si no supiera que pasara lo que reste de la noche observando a los rebeldes, analizándolos para su exterminio, detallando cada pequeña frase y desechando todo lo que sea inútil para entregarle a Mal solo aquello que sea indispensable… Si no supiera que pasara lo que reste de la noche haciendo todo eso le haría el amor mientras tuviera esa fría mirada y esa sonrisa.

Así que se coloca a su lado mientras Evie lo mira complacida de su entendimiento.

-Espejito, espejito.- comienza sin dejar de mirarlo a él.- Muéstrame la mesa de los rebeldes.

La imagen de la torpe desaparece para mostrar la mesa rebelde de nuevo. Audrey está ahí y no se ve feliz. También están Lonnie y otros rebeldes que no conoce. Ellos no están hablando, aún, pero no le cuesta nada llegar a la conclusión de que están esperando a alguien ¿y quién más que la mujer a la que su esposa observaba tropezar? Así que se salta las preguntas estúpidas y va directo al punto.

-¿Por qué ella está presente esta noche?

Evie mira fijamente la imagen en el espejo, un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que delatan su excitación, la emoción por pensar en cómo destruirá a está facción rebelde de una nueva y retorcida forma.

-Lonnie le hizo llegar un mensaje solicitando su presencia para esta noche.

Ambos observan la imagen un momento antes que la tensa calma sea rota por los toques en patrón de la puerta. Jane ha llegado a la reunión.

* * *

 **Se que ha sido un capítulo corto, pero esto era mera introducción, el siguiente será más largo I promise.**

 **Decidí usar el título de la canción principal de la segunda película por una referencia a mi anterior shot. (Que también llevaba el título de la canción prota)**

 **Pero este fic no tendrá nada que ver con la segunda película, no usare los personajes mencionados en el trailer (eso creo) ni tampoco tengo en cuenta la serie Wicked World. Todo aquí está basado en la primer película y en mi imaginación.**

 **Humm tal vez debí poner esto al inicio en lugar de el final…. anyways.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, ya tengo bastante escrito y más pensado. Los reviews agilizan la revisión y publicación de más capítulos ;)**


	2. Todos los perros van al cielo

**Ways to be Wicked**

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Descendast no es mío etc etc etc**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Todos los perros van al cielo.**

* * *

Esa mañana despertó con un extraño presentimiento.

En su cama lo acompañaba Dude, quien parecía estar perfectamente bien, lo que era un alivio, si bien él no parecía ser el problema así que se levantó dispuesto a vestirse y comenzar el día.

Su dormitorio era muy grande pero su baño lo era aún más.

Después de pasar su vida atendiendo a Cruela de Vil, de pasar cada pequeño instante pintándole el cabello o limando sus uñas o lo que fuera que se le ocurriera para sentirse importante y poderosa a base del trabajo de su hijo, después de eso había decidido que ese tipo de vida no era para él.

Cuando finalmente ganaron y se convirtió en uno de los cuatro reyes de Auradon había decidido que su castillo tenía que ser enorme, con un centenar de habitaciones para todos los perros que se le ocurriera adoptar, pero su castillo en específico guardaba un secreto, uno que nadie más que sus amigos conocía.

Cuando mandó a construirlo estuvo cambiando de trabajadores cada mes, de esa forma se aseguró que nadie más que él conocería al completo todos los pasadizos secretos que contenía. Uno en específico, conducía a la torre más alta del castillo, una torre a la que nadie más que él y sus amigos podía llegar, y aún más importante, de la que nadie podía bajar.

En la torre más alta de su castillo había un cuarto pobremente decorado que contrastaba terriblemente con la pomposidad del resto del castillo. Una vez al día Carlos subía para dejar una bandeja de comida y una jarra con agua fresca, en esa habitación su madre permanecía cautiva.

Cruela de Vil ciertamente había hecho honor a su nombre durante su infancia. No solo había sido cruel con él, había sido terriblemente descuidada con sus necesidades en favor de las suyas propias, forzando su obediencia cada día con historias de terror acerca de perros que lo atormentarían si no hacía lo que ella le dijera.

Parte de eso había provocado que él se convirtiera en un alborotador vicioso, molestando a todos a su alrededor para dejar salir la frustración que le causaba su propia vida, de ahí que encajara tan bien en su propio pequeño grupo. De todos los niños de la isla, ellos cuatro eran ciertamente los más viles y despiadados, con un hogar tan roto como era.

Carlos no quería volver a tener a la causante de sus problemas merodeando por ahí. Él había ganado, les había ganado a todos, incluso a su madre.

Él, Carlos de Vil, el pequeño niño flaco, débil y alborotador nerd que amaba las computadoras. Había ganado y tenía ahora todo lo que en verdad se merecía.

Ni siquiera era realmente necesario que él subiera a dejarle comida a su prisionera/madre, hace tiempo que Mal había hechizado la habitación para que recibiera comida y agua sin necesidad de que fuera nadie, solo lo hacía para regodearse.

" _Oh mamá, tu pequeño niño aún se preocupa por ti, ¿no lo ves? Te traje tu comida. Todavía te sigo atendiendo, tal y como querías."_

Era maravilloso como disfrutaba el tiempo pasar solo pensando en la expresión de su madre al verlo subir, su única compañía y fuente de contacto humano era el hijo que ella despreció cual sirviente en su juventud. Si antes ya había enloquecido ahora ciertamente estaba desquiciada.

* * *

Aunque el día había ido bien hasta ahora aquella sensación de mal presagio no lo había abandonado desde que despertó. Así que, como siempre que quería alegrarse, se dirigió al cuarto más grande del castillo, el de juegos.

Con tantos canes en su palacio tenía que tener todo un lugar especialmente designado para su entretenimiento.

Se había decidido por su especialidad, un enfoque moderno. La habitación estaba surtida con cientos de máquinas para correr, juguetes masticables de todo tipo y una gran sección de pasto verde bajo techo para correr y revolcarse, además, una de las puertas daba directamente a la piscina de palacio donde los perros podían ir a nadar cuando quisieras. Tenía un montón de gente en esa habitación que se encargaba día y noche de su mantenimiento y cuidado, aparte de estar atentos a cualquier cosa que sus perros necesitarán.

Como siempre que entraba a ese lugar un montón de perros llegaron corriendo a echarse encima de él tirándolo con éxito al piso para llenarlo de saliva con sus lengüetazos.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya basta!- les gritó con diversión. -¡Quitaos de encima, bestias peludas!

Cuando al fin lo liberaron se puso de pie sintiéndose mucho más ligero. Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era esto, pasar el tiempo con sus fieles amigos sobre los que su madre estaba equivocada. Tal vez esa extraña sensación era solo su imaginación, ¿verdad?

* * *

Hace unos meses una de sus mascotas había tenido cachorros. Eran, en este momento, sus favoritos para pasar el tiempo, todavía estaba un poco atascado en ponerles nombre a los cinco cachorritos. Chuck era el primero que nació, de color café claro, Daisy era la segunda, de un hermoso color blanco con manchas negras en sus orejas, luego estaba Vexy, la tercera cachorrita de color café claro y manchas negras, los últimos dos todavía no tenían nombre. Eran dos machos de color chocolate y negro, su única diferencia eran las manchas que tenían. Él más pequeño era, de los cinco, secretamente su favorito. Era super torpe, siempre tropezándose con sus propias patitas y haciendo las cosas más graciosas.

Finalmente, después de pensarlo un momento había decidido llamarlos Barb y Dummy.

Dummy se había puesto tan contento al ver el collar que se lo había arrancado de las manos en cuanto se lo vio y corrió por ahí para mordisquearlo. Tuvo que perseguirlo entre risas con Dude ladrando detrás de él en simpatía.

Finalmente estaba atardeciendo cuando se retiró del cuarto de juegos para darse una ducha, estaba exhausto de jugar tanto con sus amigos.

-Asegúrense de bañarlos a todos antes de llevarlos a dormir.- le ordenó a uno de sus criados antes de salir de la habitación. Se retiró sin darse cuenta de la mirada de odio que le dedicó el hombre cuando le dio la espalda.

* * *

Al salir de la ducha se encontró con Dude mirando fijamente por la ventana antes de empezar a ladrar, lo ignoro un rato en lo que se vestía pero sus ladridos se volvieron mucho más insistentes. Decidiendo hacerle caso se asomo para ver a un hombre parcialmente oculto por los arbustos del jardín y la oscuridad. Parecía estar golpeando algo, pues su brazo se levantaba y volvía a bajar repetidamente.

Aquello encendió todas las alarmas de su cabeza y se apresuró a salir de su habitación con Dude detrás de él. Llegó al patio en cuestión de segundos para ver al hombre deslizarse rumbo a la salida. Eso no podía permitirlo.

-¡Hey, tú!

El hombre se alteró ante el sonido de su voz y se apresuró a emprender su fuga al saberse descubierto.

-¡Guardias!- llamó mientras corría para alcanzar al desconocido. Dude lo adelantó y le mordió la pierna con fuerza, aquel desgraciado profirió un aullido de dolor y le propinó una patada a su fiel amigo.

-¡Dude!- gritó con rabia al ver la escena.

Carlos corrió lo más que pudo pero sus piernas eran demasiado cortas y no lograba alcanzarlo, pronto escucho el sonido de sus guardias en el jardín pero era demasiado tarde. Aquel maldito había huido refugiado por la noche para mantener su anonimato. Gritó con frustración y reclamó a viva voz a sus guardias por su terrible trabajo en la vigilancia y en la ayuda de refuerzos.

-¡Todos ustedes son unos inútiles! Tienen suerte de que no decida castigaros por su incompetencia esta noche. Quiero que se haga una investigación de las cámaras y la seguridad. Quiero saber como entró y quién era. Evaluare los daños y decidiré cuál será su castigo después de eso.- Al ver que ninguno se movía les gritó incluso más fuerte.

-¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Por qué siguen aquí?! ¡Largo!

Los guardias se retiraron prontamente. Carlos se movió inmediatamente para ver a Dude, parecía estar bien, el golpe olvidado. Sin embargo, aún quedaban cosas por hacer.

Con rapidez se fue a buscar el lugar donde originalmente había visto al intruso desde su ventana. Tardo un poco para ubicarse entre los arbustos, pero pronto fue obvio lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar. Entre los matorrales se encontraban tirados los cinco cachorritos que tanto amaba. Aún estaban vivos, agonizando entre su propia sangre. Ese bastardo los había golpeado con un palo que había dejado ahí mismo, en la escena del crimen.

Los cachorritos sollozaban tan débilmente que no era de extrañar que no los hubiera escuchado antes. Rápidamente se acercó para examinarlos, Daisy y Chuck ya no se movían, Vexy tampoco pero aún respiraba, tan débilmente que era obvio que no sobreviviría, él único que aún luchaba era Dummy, Barb solo lloraba y se agitaba de vez en cuando, pero en cuanto Dummy lo vio sus sollozos se volvieron más fuertes e insistentes. Aquello trajo lágrimas a sus ojos mientras caía de rodillas a su lado y dudaba entre cogerlo o no moverlo más debido a sus heridas. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda pero parecía que nadie lo escuchaba. Había mandado a todos a retirarse con tal dureza que probablemente hubieran huído lo más lejos posible de él y ahora no lo escuchaban.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!- pero era completamente inútil, nadie acudió en su auxilio.

Su corazón se hundió y sus lágrimas se deslizaron con fuerza por sus mejillas. Finalmente cogió al cachorro y lo sostuvo con toda la delicadeza posible contra su pecho. Dude lamía inútilmente las heridas de Barb, que aún sollozaba. El pecho de Vexy había dejado de moverse, revelando que ya había muerto. Finalmente los dos cachorritos restantes comenzaron a perder fuerza hasta que dejaron de moverse.

-No...no, no, no.- el pánico comenzaba a asentarse en la boca de su estómago mientras agitaba a Dummy cada vez más violentamente sin reacción alguna.

-No mueras, Dummy no. No mueras. ¿Dummy? ¡DUMMY!

Pero Dummy ya no se movió.

* * *

Mientras Carlos gritaba y sollozaba acompañado de los lamentos de simpatía de Dude, no muy lejos, justo al lado del palo que había servido de arma para tan vil acción se encontraba una nota.

" _Nos desharemos de todo lo que améis. Vuestro fin se acerca."_

La sensación con la que se había despertado estaba en lo correcto. Su mal presagio se había cumplido.

* * *

 **¿No me digan que no lo vieron venir? Estaba justo en el título.**

 ** _Reviews?_**


	3. La Cueva del Ladrón

**Ways to be Wicked.**

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a** _Silvers Astoria Malfoy_ **y a** _Sonye-San_ **por sus amorosos comentarios de lo capítulos pasados y de sus sugerencias.**

 **También gracias especialmente a** _Aster_ **quién me ha señalado un error que cometió fanfiction con un pedazo del capítulo pasado. Ya está solucionado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Enserio, ya sabéis de qué va esto. Descendants no es mío.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- La Cueva del Ladrón.**

* * *

Había una serpiente deslizándose a sus pies.

En realidad él nunca había estado en Agrabah pero no negaba el factor de intimidación que provocaban sus orígenes. El orgulloso hijo de Jafar, proveniente de la despiadada Agrabah, la ciudad que te asesinaba si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte o listo para sobrevivir.

Allí donde eran severamente rudos con las sucias ratas que rompían la ley.

Él lo sabía, pues su padre era el que solía encargarse de hacerla cumplir. Pero había caído tan bajo después de su derrota. Convertido en una de las "sucias ratas callejeras" que tanto despreciaba. Un patético ladrón de cuarta obsesionado con las lámparas mágicas.

Cuándo los antiguos reyes, Bella y Bestia mandaron a todos los malvados a la Isla de los Perdidos tuvieron en cuenta bloquear la magia de todos los que la tuvieran. Así, aunque la mamá de Mal conservaba su cetro le era imposible usarlo, o la madre de Evie, que aunque era claramente una bruja (y no lo digo metafóricamente) no podía usar su magia y hechizos, o su propio padre, que había sido engañado para desear ser un genio, pero nada de eso funcionaba en dicha isla.

Sin embargo, el destino es curioso, fue a los 21 años que descubrió el verdadero significado de en lo que su padre se había convertido. (Y en como eso lo afectaba a él.)

Jay era mitad genio.

* * *

Había sido en una fiesta estúpida que sus amigos le habían organizado. Pero como nunca antes las habían tenido, aprovechaban ahora que podían hacerlas por todo lo alto, en una compensación por la infancia perdida.

Desde que se había levantado aquella mañana había sentido un extraño hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos y en los vellos de su nuca. Parecía como si estuviera cargado de electricidad.

Cuando sopló las velas pidiendo su deseo la sensación aumentó terriblemente hasta volverse tan pesada que casi hacía que se doblara por la mitad. Pero se forzó a mantener su cara de siempre para no levantar sospechas que arruinaran la fiesta. Estaba tan concentrado manteniéndose bajo control que casi se pierde la conversación de sus amigos. Hablaban de deseos y se burlaban de como estos no habían hecho nada por ellos cuando eran niños y deseaban escapar del horror que el propio hogar les provocaba. Y como ahora que finalmente habían ganado y lo tenían todo finalmente no los necesitaban.

-No me importa que sean inútiles.- había dicho Carlos y su voz había flotado por la habitación atravesando el dolor insoportable que comenzaba a sentir en su estómago.

-De todas formas desearía que Dude pudiera quedarse conmigo todo lo que dure mi vida. Así nunca tendría que despedirme de él.

La sensación había explotado en ese momento, en una manifestación tan grande que incluso sus amigos pudieron sentir. La habitación se había llenado de una luz rojiza que envolvió a Carlos y a Dude, que estaba tirado a los pies de su amo, cuando desapareció Dude parecía estar perfectamente y con suficiente energía para sacar la lengua, ladrar y dar vueltas alrededor. Había estado sintiéndose mal los pasados días, motivo por el cual Carlos se había sentido lo suficientemente nostálgico para pedir ese deseo.

Jay, en cambio, estaba tirado en el suelo sintiéndose más cansado que nunca. Casi como si hubiera jugado diez partidos seguidos de Trunning*. Sin embargo, la sensación electrificante se había ido. Lástima que no pudiera disfrutarlo.

No podía recordar mucho después de eso.

* * *

Había despertado en su cama sintiéndose extrañamente renovado y desorientado, una extraña combinación. Mal estaba al lado de su cama de pie, con su cetro de cristal en la mano. Se enderezó inmediatamente, sabiendo que no estaba frente a una amiga sino frente a la reina Maligna.

-No te apresures.- le dijo ella con falsa suavidad. La luz verdosa de su cetro la iluminaba tenuemente en la oscuridad de la habitación, dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico.

-Todavía no sabemos lo que te paso. No queremos que te lastimes de pronto, ¿verdad?

Su estómago se revolvió al oírla hablar tal como lo hacía con los traidores a los que interrogaba. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con confusión. La desorientación ganándole rápidamente a la extrañeza de la actitud de Mal.

-Eso es lo que yo iba a preguntarte.- Ella acarició su cetro con mimo, ignorándolo por un momento, casi como si lo que fuera a preguntar a continuación no tuviera importancia. -¿Qué le hiciste a Dude?

-¿Dude?- poco a poco la claridad volvió a él, recordando a medias la espantosa sensación y el indescriptible dolor, seguidos de la explosión de luz y el ladrido alegre del perro de Carlos como últimos recuerdos.

Se tomo la cabeza con las manos en un intento por detener el torbellino que comenzaba a formarse en sus pensamientos. Algo había ocurrido y había sido su culpa. La sensación de hormigueo comenzaba a volver haciéndole gruñir. Mal se rompió en ese momento, incapaz de seguir actuando como la inquebrantable reina delante de un amigo que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Jay? ¡¿Jay, qué te sucede?!- el pánico subiendo como espuma por su garganta y reflejándose en su voz logró detener el ataque que Jay estaba sufriendo. La sensación retrocedió y pudo aclarar su mente lo suficiente como para mirar directo a los asustados ojos de Mal.

-Algo me ocurrió, Mal.- le susurro con el miedo arrastrándose en su voz. -Puedo sentirlo… dentro de mí.

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron difíciles. Su don se había manifestado ahora que tenía la edad, pero él era diferente debido a la falta de un amo y al hecho de ser un híbrido. No tenía que obedecer las reglas ni cumplir el deseo de cualquiera. Lo que había sucedido era que el poder se había acumulado en su interior y había salido como agua por una manguera de presión al momento en que Carlos formuló su deseo. Siendo uno en el que se encontraba de acuerdo e, inconscientemente, deseaba ver cumplido él también, sus poderes tomaron la rienda por él y decidieron cumplirlo sin consultarle. La magia de Genio era un asunto completamente diferente a la hechicería normal, razón por la cual Mal no pudo entender que le había hecho a Dude cuando explotó la luz. De la misma forma, Jay seguía sin entender los hechizos comunes y sus componentes. Aquello era ciencia, lo que él hacía era el deseo y la fuerza de verlo cumplido. Ese era el secreto. La **fuerza** , un genio debe tener la fuerza suficiente para cumplir un deseo y, mientras más complicado el deseo, mayor debe ser la fuerza del genio. Era un concepto de poder no de cerebro, lo que lo hacía perfecto para él. Cuando vio a Carlos y a Dude pudo observar, por un momento, unos hilos rojizos que enredaban a uno con el otro de una forma extremadamente complicada antes de que estos desaparecieran. Dentro de sí, supo que había unido las vidas de esos dos permanentemente. Cuando uno de ellos se fuera, él otro lo seguiría. Tal y como Carlos había deseado.

Pero el pasado era el pasado. El ahora era lo importante, y _ahora_ , tenía unos ladrones con los cuales tratar.

Se paseó delante de ellos mientras sus guardias los sujetaban a sus pies, obligándolos a inclinarse hacia él. Su serpiente se paseaba asustando aún más a los estúpidos hombres que había osado intentar robarle a *él*

Habían sido tan tontos como para colarse hasta una de sus bodegas de mercancías para intentar llevarse un candelabro de oro y diamante. Sus guardias los habían descubierto después de que una de sus serpientes hubiera mordido a los 7 hombres, dejándolos paralizados en espera de instrucciones para matar o vivir. Jay siempre tenía varias serpientes en cada almacén con órdenes de paralizar con su veneno a todo desconocido o guardia que entrara fuera de turno. Los guardias hacían ronda cada hora, pero él sabía que no eran infalibles, por eso tenía ese seguro, si un traidor estuviera en su filas tratando de robarle sería descubierto al instante. Entonces desearía que las serpientes lo hubieran matado en lugar de solo paralizarlo para poder llevarlo a su presencia.

Tal como ahora les sucedía a los 7 hombres retenidos contra el suelo.

-Habéis intentado llevaros una de mis cosas.- les hablo con una ligera voz, casi como si estuviera bromeando, mandando un escalofrío y sudor frío a los hombres a sus pies.

-Eso no estuvo bien. Robar es malo ¿No sabían? Y lo malo se castiga. ¿Cómo aprenderían sino?- Su tono mantuvo siempre su nota juguetona y ligera. Como si fuera un hermano mayor castigando a un niño que intentó robar un par de galletas más para el postre.

-¿Saben como se castiga a los ladrones en mi castillo?

Ninguno respondió, la habitación se sentía muchísimo más helada de lo que debería ser. Jay les mando una mirada de decepción, nada feliz de que ninguno tuviera la respuesta, su corona ladeándose con su movimiento.

-Es una lástima que lo aprenderán por las malas.

Solo se escucharon gritos después de eso.

* * *

 **Se ha revelado un poco de lo que es la vida de Jay ahora, también marque un par de puntos que serán importantes para la trama más adelante. Originalmente iba a poner lo que sucedió con Jafar después de la Isla de los Perdidos pero comencé de escribir acerca de Jay y las cosas surgieron solas, supongo que será la próxima vez.**

 **También aclarar que me costó muchísimo meterme en la cabeza de este chico (ahora hombre). En la película solo vimos el típico bully fortachón, sin cerebro, que coquetea con todo lo que se mueve, juega deportes y vive la vida sin importarle nada. (ejem- ejem hola Chad ejem- ejem).**

 **Pero Jay tiene mucho potencial que Disney no explotó, y siendo Aladín una de mis películas favoritas (excepto por Jasmín) eso era inaceptable.**

 **Pronto veremos más de este chico rudo y de lo que ha sido su vida como Rey y dueño de la red de mercancías del país**

 **Hay un montón de cosas que metí en este capítulo que serán importantes más adelante, a ver si podéis descubrir todas.**

 **Otra cosa, ya pa irme alv. Quien logre adivinar cuantos años han pasado desde la coronación de Ben y cuantos años tienen los chicos ahora le daré un premio :D**

 **Suerte y quiero oír sus teorías ;***

* * *

 ***Se llamaba Trunning, Tourning? No lo recuerdo, algún alma amable que me ayude?**


	4. Do you want an apple?

**Ways to be Wicked.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Si Descendants fuera mío, estarían viendo todo esto en pantalla y no en un fanfic, duh.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.-** _ **Do you want an apple?**_

* * *

 _-Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es la más bella de todo el reino?_

 _-Tú, madre…_

Cuando era pequeña tenía una relación de amor/odio con los espejos. Detestaba las sesiones que su madre le hacía pasar todas la mañanas, cuando se levantaba y se arreglaba frente al espejo y repetía siempre esas mismas palabras.

 _-Espejito, espejito…_

Ella siempre tenía que responder a su pregunta. Para su madre, ser bella siempre era lo más importante.

Es por eso que se esforzaba tanto por ser tan bella como su madre quería que fuera, sin darse cuenta de que para la Reina Malvada solo era una criada destinada a embellecerla. Siempre fue menos a sus ojos, demasiado gorda, demasiado descuidada, demasiado habladora, **demasiado fea**.

Nada de lo que hiciera lograba ganar su aprobación. A su madre solo le importaba una cosa, que Evie fuera lo suficientemente… _pasable_ , como para conseguir la atención de un príncipe y salir de la decadencia en la que se encontraban. A pesar de todo no era tonta, sabía que su juventud la había abandonado y que todo lo que le quedaba era una niña que se esforzaba demasiado por complacerla. Así que se aprovechó de ello.

Aplastó la confianza de Evie, reduciéndola a una joven que buscaba desesperadamente su amor personal en la aprobación de otras personas. Buscando que la creyeran tan hermosa como su madre. La primera vez que rompió un corazón su madre la felicito tanto que sintió que estaba en las nubes. ¿Era así como ella tenía que ser? ¿Una descerebrada resbalosa que solo buscaba su propio beneficio?

Ella tenía un talento, era lista, pero abandonó todo eso en busca de una aprobación que nunca conseguiría.

Hasta Doug.

Su actual esposo había conseguido que creyera en ella misma, que fuera quien en verdad era. Irónicamente aquello mismo había hecho más que hacer que tuviera autoestima, Había provocado que se apropiara del mundo junto a sus amigos. Ella era malvada después de todo, esa era quien era en realidad. Y Doug la había impulsado a ser ella misma.

Cuando obtuvo su propio castillo había decidido que quería venganza.

Chad se había aprovechado de ella, la había humillado y jugado con sus sentimientos. Debía pagar.

Doug también había terminado en su castillo, al principio como un mero sirviente más. Era frecuentemente atormentado por quienes eran sus antiguos compañeros, todo debido a su pasada cercanía con quién ahora era la nueva Reina Malvada. Lo descubrió por accidente, un día que espiaba su cocina para asegurarse de que nadie la envenenara. Ahí estaba Doug, con unos idiotas que se burlaban de él como los cabeza-huecas que eran. Entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba tomar la bandeja de su comida y darle la espalda a sus abusadores, ellos no lo vieron pero ella tenía una vista perfecta de su rostro. Lo vio componer una mueca de profundo odio en cuanto pensó que nadie lo veía. No tenía ni idea de que Doug guardará tanto odio y rencor en su interior. Una malvada sonrisa se arrastró por su rostro. Que interesante.

Rápidamente lo convirtió en su asistente, quería tenerlo vigilado más estrechamente. Evaluar su comportamiento de cerca. Notó que él aún la miraba como lo había hecho en la escuela. Entonces aún le gustaba.

-¿No estás cansado?- le preguntó una noche en que se coló en su oficina vestida solamente con una bata de dormir semi transparente y su ropa interior de encaje. Doug la miro y rápidamente apartó la vista con el rostro colorado.

-Re-reina Evie…- tartamudeo. -¿Se… se le ofrece algo?

-Te hice una pregunta.- cerro delicadamente la puerta detrás de ella poniéndole seguro discretamente.

-A-ah sí, sí claro… ehh…

Evie se rió, un sonido encantador que hizo que Doug se relajara levemente.

-Te pregunte… ¿Qué si acaso no estás cansado?

-Ahmm bueno, en realidad no… su Majestad. No es un trabajo difícil.- dijo mirando fijamente el papeleo delante de él. Evie se acercó hasta ponerse detrás de él, hablándole justo en la espalda erizando los vellos de su nuca.

-No hablaba del papeleo, Doug.- susurro con una sensualidad que esa frase no debería tener.

Trago duro tratando de calmarse, negándose rotundamente a volver su vista para mirar a Evie.

-¿E-entonces?

Ella volvió a reír, solo que esta vez no le pareció encantador, sino aterrador.

-Hablo de tus enemigos.- susurró con dureza, Doug volvió su rostro para toparse con los fríos ojos de la reina. De alguna manera esos calculadores y helados ojos eran más excitantes que la suave mirada seductora.

-¿No estás cansado de que te traten como basura? Sabes que eres mucho mejor que ellos. Mírate, eres mi mano derecha y aun así osan burlarse de ti. Esos simples trabajadores de segunda.- su tono era cada vez más y más vicioso. Hablándole directamente a la parte más oscura y sádica de sí mismo. -Yo podría hacer que paguen… Podría hacer...

-No.

Aquella simple palabra había detenido a Evie por la sorpresa. Doug se dio la vuelta completamente, sus ojos detrás de aquellos anteojos lucían más duros de lo que nunca los había visto.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que no.- se puso de pie mientras Evie retrocedió por instinto. _¿Siempre había sido Doug tan alto?_

Él se acercó a ella acorralándola contra un estante mientras la miraba con intensidad.

-Aunque es muy generoso de su parte ofrecer vuestros servicios así, mi Reina. Me temo que tendré que rechazarlos.- Doug puso su mano sobre su barbilla, acariciando los labios de Evie con su pulgar. -Es una oferta… tentadora.- susurro mirándola de arriba a abajo. -Pero la venganza… siempre debe de venir de la víctima.

Él se apartó de ella, liberándola de la presión que no sabía que había estado sintiendo al ver su espacio personal invadido. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro al verlo retroceder hasta su escritorio y convertirse de nuevo en el animalito tembloroso e indefenso que aparentaba ser.

-Pareces bastante seguro de ti mismo. Mucho más de lo que esperaba.- emprendió rumbo a la puerta con la intención de salir de la oficina. -Veremos si eso que dices es verdad.

No lo vio sonreír cuando salió de ahí.

* * *

A los tres días los matones habían sido envenenados.

Evie no pudo evitar traer una sonrisa a su rostro al ver lo ocurrido en su espejo. Había estado vigilando a Doug los últimos días, esperando por su movimiento y averiguar lo que tramaba. Pero aquello no lo había visto venir, estaban molestándolo otra vez, como usualmente lo hacían, quitándole su comida para burlarse de él. Ese día Doug llevaba manzanas, después de que los tres bullies le dieran su primer mordisco cayeron en redondo al suelo. Sus caras se pusieron azules mientras se asfixiaban hasta la muerte y extendían sus manos hacía Doug, pero él solo se quedo ahí mirándolos. Después de unos momentos ellos ya no se movieron más.

En su castillo todo se sabía. Todo lo conocía, no había secretos que pudieran ocultarse de sus ojos. Excepto, claro, los suyos propios.

-Espejito, espejito… Muéstrame a tu prisionera.

Del otro lado del espejo apareció su madre, no solo su imagen, si no que ella estaba ahí. Encerrada para siempre detrás del espejo encantado.

-Oh mamá… Te encantaría. No es un príncipe pero… Es perfecto para mi.- su sonrisa se extendió al ver a su madre golpear el otro lado sin éxito mientras sus mudos gritos se perdían sin que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Sus propias carcajadas llenaron la habitación mientras se burlaba de los inútiles esfuerzos de la mujer.

-Sí… Doug es perfecto para mí…

* * *

 **Ta chaaaan!**

 **De verdad me gusta esta pareja , se nota?**

 **Un poco del pasado de Evie y Doug, respondiendo además la pregunta de ¿dónde está la Reina Malvada? que tanto os hacéis.**

 **Estos dos serán super importantes para la trama como ya habéis notado. Próximamente… La Reina Maligna, o tal vez no?**

 **Dejen reviews .n.**


	5. La historia de un cautivo

**Ways to be Wicked.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Dove Cameron es preciosa, lamentablemente no me pertenece, ni el personaje que interpreta así como toda la película Descendants.**

 **(Enserio, es bastante obvio).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- La historia de un cautivo.**

* * *

Traición.

Eso fue lo que sintió el día de su coronación. Mal había robado la varita del Hada Madrina arrebatándosela de entre las manos.

Había tratado de detenerla, de razonar con ella…

 _"_ _-¿Acaso eres iluso?"_

Aquello le había roto el corazón.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó con él, lo había congelado en su lugar, sin palabras, con la varita que había robado y con toda la expresión de traición que su cara mostraba.

Fue mudo testigo de ver a su novia aplastar la voluntad de todos a su alrededor.

Primero apareció Maléfica, envuelta en humo verde y vanagloriándose de su supuesta victoria. El horror descendió sobre él al pensar en Mal aliándose a su madre y en ambas convirtiendo el reino que amaba en un infierno sobre la tierra. Mal misma destruyó esa posibilidad. Ella se enfrentó a su madre, haciéndole creer por un momento que aún había esperanza para ella, pero solo fueron ilusiones. La vio arrebatarle el cedro y un confuso discurso sobre el poder para sostenerlo.

Lo que siguió fue aún más espeluznante.

En una mano sostenía el cetro y en la otra la varita mágica, con un solo movimiento las unió en el centro, creando un destello de luz tan cegador que casi lo deja ciego. (Debido a que no podía taparse los ojos con las manos, por obvias razones.)

Cuando la luz dejó paso a la claridad Mal sostenía un cetro de cristal y adornos de oro, además de desprender una luz verdosa intoxicante. El terror creció en la habitación mientras los cuatro amigos tenían sendas sonrisas de satisfacción. Maléfica retrocedió un paso, como dándose cuenta por primera vez del peligro que corría, pero Mal fue más veloz. Agitó el venenoso cetro y Maléfica fue convertida en una lagartija.

El impacto fue suficiente.

Ella aterrorizó al resto de la audiencia, quienes rápidamente se rindieron a su voluntad. Todos, incluso sus padres después de un tiempo.

Ben no lo entendía, cuanto más tiempo pasaba bajo aquel encantó sus sentidos parecían más lejos. Todo tenía eco y le costaba comprender que decían.

Mal convirtió al Hada Madrina en una lagartija también.

Después de eso ya no recuerda nada más.

Cuando despierta se encuentra en una habitación que le resulta extraña.

Tiene un aire familiar pero es oscura y sombría. Se levanta con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, no recuerda cómo llegó ahí, además está usando una camisa y pantalones oscuros que no recuerda haberse puesto y está descalzo.

Camina hasta el baño, _(¿Cómo sabe que el baño está ahí?),_ su reflejo le regresa la mirada, está despeinado y la mirada de confusión es latente en su rostro. No entiende que ocurre ¿Por qué está tan confundido? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Escucha una puerta abrirse y sale del baño en busca de respuestas.

Mal está de pie en esa habitación oscura, tiene algo extraño en la mano, un centro de cristal que desprende una luz verdosa. El único punto de luz en el cuarto.

Ella lo mira y entonces recuerda. Maléfica, el Hada Madrina, su varita, su pueblo…

-Mal…- su voz duele por la falta de uso. _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_ se preguntó vagamente pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

-¿Qué has _hecho_?

Ella sonríe maliciosamente y Ben se sabe perdido.

-Oh querido Ben, me he apropiado del mundo.

* * *

Ben nunca deja el cuarto. No puede, no importa cuántas veces lo intente. Mal intento explicarle una vez que lo encontró intentándolo.

-Es un hechizo.- le dijo. -No puedo dejar que te vayas, después de todo.

Pero Ben no se rinde, aún hay una bestia dentro de él que se siente enjaulada y anhela la libertad.

A veces se despierta bañado en sudor, sus pesadillas son cada vez más frecuentes. Hay un monstruo que lo persigue y Ben sabe que cuando lo alcance desgarrara su carne y sus huesos. Así que corre y corre pero no es lo bastante rápido y justo cuando está delante de la puerta tropieza y esa cosa va atraparlo. Entonces, cuando ya se ha rendido, la bestia salta por encima de él y se estrella contra la puerta, él tampoco puede salir, está atrapado, así que suelta un rugido de frustración y entonces despierta.

* * *

Mal no lo visita más que unas pocas veces, la comida llega sola. Al parecer la chica está muy ocupada con su nuevo puesto de "Reina"

 _¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Bueno, ciertamente no es así como Ben esperaba que Mal consiguiera la corona._

Cada que se baña un nuevo conjunto de ropa negra y sencilla se encuentra cuando sale, lo sucio desaparece.

-¿Es está mi ropa de carcelero?- le pregunta un día en que ella entra. Parece cansada y solo resopla antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de baño.

Cuando sale aún tiene el cabello húmedo y viste una sencilla bata morada.

-Más bien es tu ropa de preso.- le dice con una sonrisa ladeada. -La carcelera soy yo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunta ya desesperado. De verdad desea saber, ¿no le dio acaso toda su confianza? ¿Por qué traicionarlo?

Mal lo mira fijamente, su ceño está fruncido, parece como si buscara respuestas que no encuentra.

-Porque es justo.- le dice con un tono duro. -Nunca nos dieron ninguna oportunidad, fuimos abandonados a merced de nuestros padres. Nunca les importamos, ni nosotros ni el resto de los otros chicos ahí. No sabes cómo es, la decadencia en la que vivíamos. Este es nuestro pago justo.

Ni siquiera escucha todo su discurso.

-¡No Mal! Yo me di cuenta, por eso os saqué de ahí. Quería darles una oportunidad ¿pero _esto?_ Esto **no es un pago justo.**

Ella se ríe. Una carcajada seca y sin nada de gracia.

-¿Eso crees Ben? ¿Cómo fue que nos trataron cuando llegamos? ¿Una clase de bondad correctiva iba a ser suficiente? Dime, ¿nos aceptaron?

Cada pregunta es una cuchillada bien dada, Ben solo quiere taparse los oídos pero sabe que ni así podrá detener sus palabras.

-Nos aislaron incluso más, al menos en nuestra isla éramos respetados por nuestra propia fuerza. Aquí ni siquiera nos dieron una cálida bienvenida. Todo fue basura.- ella casi escupe la última palabra y sus ojos brillan con peligro. Ben no retrocede, no cede, porque él cree que está en lo correcto y que el bien vence al mal siempre.

Ninguno gana esa pelea, tampoco las siguientes.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- se pregunta en voz alta un día. Se siente como si llevara años encerrado en esa habitación, en realidad es el cuarto de sus padres (ahora lo sabe) y aunque ha tenido libros y todo a su disposición para entretenerse no tiene ni idea de que ocurre detrás de esas paredes.

Hay ventanas en la habitación pero tienen gruesas cortinas que impiden el paso del sol y que son imposibles de quitar, ya lo ha intentado. Su única compañía es Mal pero incluso ella desaparece durante días. (Los cuenta según sus comidas).

Finalmente ella regresa cuando su cena ha desaparecido, está diferente. Lo nota a la primera.

Mal está vestida mucho más elegante de lo que la ha visto jamás, incluso más que aquella vez en su coronación. (Todavía le duele recordar el día). Trae un vestido oscuro, parece negro pero al verlo mejor con aquella luz verdosa del cetro se da cuenta de que es un púrpura muy apagado. La tela se pega a su cuerpo abrazando sus curvas y su cabello ha crecido y está peinado elegantemente.

Aparta la vista de ella enojado consigo mismo. Ella es hermosa pero también es su carcelera. Se siente mal por extrañar su compañía cuando es culpa de ella que esté ahí en primer lugar.

-Así que viniste.- dice amargamente. Mal sonríe y se le acerca con movimientos lentos y sensuales. Aparta de nuevo la vista y aprieta las manos sobre su regazo.

-Lo siento.- musita ella sarcástica. -Te deje solo mucho tiempo ¿no? ¿Me extrañaste?

Molesto por ser tratado como un perro levanta la mirada para confrontarla pero ella está demasiado cerca. Se echa hacia atrás de forma instintiva apoyándose en la cama pero no hay lugar para huir. No de su mirada.

-Tendré que recompensarte entonces.- susurra antes de besarlo.

Mentiría si dijera que trato de apartarse, que se alejó bruscamente y se enfureció con ella.

Pero la amarga verdad es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo solo, que Mal es la única a la que ha visto en meses y que no ha olvidado en ningún momento sus labios y su suave piel. Cede con una facilidad vergonzosa y humillante, puede sentir la sonrisa sardónica sobre sus labios y convierte el beso en algo más feroz. Su propio enojo acercando a la Bestia. No es amable ni cuidadoso. Está furioso y cansado de ser prisionero, no tiene tiempo de tratar con ternura a alguien que no la quiere en primer lugar. Mal se sube a su regazo y sujeta su cabello con una fuerza que lo lastima. Ben la sostiene de la cintura y muerde su cuello. Después podrá arrepentirse.

Lo hace.

* * *

Despierta sin camisa y con mordidas en todo el cuello y torso. Afortunadamente sus pantalones siguen en su lugar y sabe que de ahí no se han movido.

Aun así no evita sentir asco de sí mismo, toma una ducha en la que parece que se quiere arrancar la piel en lugar de lavarla. Al salir hay otro conjunto de impersonal ropa negra que lo pone furioso instantáneamente. No tiene sentido, nada lo tiene. Lo único que le queda en esa elegante celda son sus ideales. Su intachable moral. No puede dejar que Mal le quite eso también, solo no puede.

Pero sabe que el juego acaba de empezar.

* * *

 **Hoola gente. Sé que me he tardado _años_ con esta continuación pero se me secó el cerebro a la mitad de este capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo. Además la vida real me ha reclamado con fuerza y apenas escribí dos líneas en vacaciones. Sorry por eso, ustedes no se lo merecen.**

 **Hoy se trato de Ben, o al menos un poco, hay más que contar aquí pero para eso ocupo a Mal y ella no era el centro de este cap (los engañe vedah?) sino que quería ponerlos un poco en Ben quien es prisionero de Mal, no ve a nadie más que a ella y esta enojado y confundido. Además de apegarme a la idea original. Ben no puede ser corrompido, no en sus ideales, él no luchara por Mal aquí, esta totalmente en contra. Sin embargo, Mal tiene otras maneras de hacerlo doblegarse.**

 **(Que es por lo que puede o no conventirse este fic en rated M, dependerá del rumbo que tome)**

 **Espero que no estén muy decepcionados, ya pronto saldremos de la línea del pasado, solo falta MAL ahora sí y volveremos a los Rebeldes. Besos y gracias por seguir con este loco fic. Los amo!**


End file.
